Ivy's Knight (rewritten)
by RosaLynn644
Summary: Ivy lost her mother at the age of four. as she got closer to her 18th birthday her father was off to a big case and her future college not yet chosen, ivy decides to settle for her uncles' univ. academy. (give it a chance. )


**Chapter 1 **

**A/N: Hello dear readers. If you have notnoticed from the tittle, this is Ivy's Knight but the one I have decided to write after much thought. Let me warn you this time, that i might not **

**update regularly, rather i most likely will not update regularly. I know its the worst thing ever and i do hate myself for it. But I will try my best to live op to my and your expectations. **

**Enjoy and remember i welcome all sorts of comments, pleasant or not. Just do me a small favor and after each chapter tell me how you felt about it. Hope you like it here goes...**

I always remember it, my mothers death and her words, and and as i wake up every morning hope that maybe i will meet her expectations...

**_flashback_**

_" Ivy ... I'm so sorry my dearest child, I'm sorry you have to see your mother like this ...," the young woman with beautiful dark hair whispered with all the effort she could summon. "Mommy ..." Ivy said _

_with sadness coating her pleasant voice, "Ivy, as you can see my illness, I won't make it and i know i should spare my daughter the pain of seeing her mother die when she is only 4 years old. But you need _

_to know as much of the truth as you can in order to become a lady much stronger than i have ever been. You must understand that i Love you with all my heart but I'm not sting enough. Everyone has done _

_all they could even your aunt Juri can do no more for me your uncle and your father too. we all know that its best for me to let go at this point. And remember.." she said as she pressed a silver key shaped _

_locket into her daughters small delicate hands "i will always watch over you." As her beath started to slow down her daughter flung herself to her mothers arms and her husband to her hand in to his and _

_squeezed it. "Mommy! wait do go yet! don't leave yet! mommy! i love you and i will do my best, I'm going to miss you mommy" Juri walked up to Lenora and gave her other hand a squeeze as did her older _

_brother Kaien " you did your best little sister."_

**_END_**

Then she was gone. A year or so after that I heard that my mothers dear friend Juri was killed. I haven't seen my mothers older brother since her funeral, and lived with my dad ever since. I always kept the

locket with my mother picture close to my heart.

Now when i am soon to be 18 i still have no idea what college I'm going to. Ive been accepted to a few, but i have no i sea which one i should go to and I should choose soon...

But then that happened, lets just say it was one of those life changing events. My life seems to have plenty of them.

"um...hello?" i asked hesitantly half afraid it would be one of those annoying advertisement calls or something, but mostly i was curious about the out-of area phone number.

"Hello. Can I speak to Ivy Knight?" the voice asked

'Oh god' i thought to myself, 'it is one of those calls probably for college. I was hoping they would forget about me for a while.' "yes, your speaking to her now" i replied dryly.

"Oh Ivy!" said the now overly cheerful voice that made me decide it wasn't anything professional. "This is your uncle Kaien, you remember me don't you your mothers big brother. then again you probably

don't, its been such a long time and you'll be 18 on september 23rd!"

"I remember you uncle Kaien! But um... is there a reason you called?"

"Yes well you see" 'he suddenly go so serious', i thought. "your father called me to tell me that he was going on a trip for a case. a really big one. He told me that although your almost 18 he still feels

uncomfortable with you staying home by yourself, and if you still haven't chosen a college to attend you can go to cross university. you don't have to of course especially if you've already chosen a school.

but if not your father and i would be more at ease with you going to the Cross Univ. besides the average is very good and mostly high-class kids go to it. mostly if they want to avoid the crowds and

attention from students in other schools."

"I uh its not that i mind or anything, I actually don't mind at all except for ... isn't this place all the way in italy" **( A/N: Your probably wondering why the hell is it in italy and stuff. i tried to language detect the name of the stores and it was italian) **

"Yes it is which is why you can either choose train or airplane travel, whichever you choose won't matter whatever you prefer. ill pay for your travel expenses."

...

So I accepted the offer, my father called two hours later and told me about their discussion and i told him i would travel by train from london to Italy. and from there a car will drive me the rest of the way .

Yes, I was nervous, it was afterall the first time I would be seeing my uncle for the past 14 years. But I was mostly excited that I would be going to a university in Italy. And I would be dorming! I couldn't

believe this was happening. A week later I was on the transcontinental train to Italy, this was after all the enrollment process and the rejecting of all schools. Finally I was going somewhere with my life,

both literally and figuratively.

* * *

**(A/N: Thats the end of chapter one. not very long but tell me how you feel about it. ;) if I'm in a good mood ill update soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vamprie knight.**


End file.
